


Dragon Age: A Warden's Origins

by CAPtainAmerica77



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bisexuality, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPtainAmerica77/pseuds/CAPtainAmerica77
Summary: When Ezra Mahariel left his clan to join the Grey Wardens he never thought about how much his life would change. He would fall in love. He would kill hundreds, even thousands of darkspawn. Most importantly he would go on to save Ferrelden.





	1. Adventure in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> The first 4 chapters were written in 2016. I then lost all my pre-written stuff and had to start writing again in 2018. Please keep that in mind when reading.

Ezra Mahariel was one of the few elves in his clan who liked to sleep in past the sunrise. Many of the other elves like to be up early to see the sunrise and begin their daily tasks. But Ezra could finish his tasks fairly quickly even without being up that early. But not that day...

Ezra and his clan mate Tamlen were hunting in the forests near their camp that day. Ezra was in a grouchy mood because he was woken up at the first sign of light. It didn't help that shemlen were found near their camp. The two hunter elves chased the men until they cornered him.

“Its a Dalish!” one of the Shems exclaimed.

“And you are somewhere you shouldn't be,” Tamlen said icily pointing his bow at the man.

“Let us pass, elf,” the man spat the word elf like it was a disease. “You have no right to stop us!”

“No? We will see about that won't we?” Ezra side stepped from his hiding place bow pointed at the shem. The men gulped and backed down, there was no way they could take two hunting elves. Not that they could have even taken one hunting elf in the first place.

“Bandits I presume?” Ezra asked.

“We aren't bandits, I swear! Please don't hurt us!”

“You shemlen are pathetic. It's hard to believe you ever drove us from our homeland.” Tamlen and Ezra stepped forward, their grips on their bows never loosening.

“W-We've never done nothing to you Dalish! We didn't even know this forest was yours!”

“This forest isn't ours fool. You've stumbled a little too close to our camp. You shems are vermin..we can't trust you not to make mischief,” Tamlen said glaring at the man who had just spoke. He hid behind the other men and was definitely the weakest of the group. “What do you say, Lethallin? What should we do with them?”

“Let them go. You judge humans much too harshly,” Ezra answered. “Besides how dangerous could these three be?”

“Does it matter? Hunting or banditry, we'll need to move camp if we let them live!”

“L-look... we didn't come here to be trouble. We just found a cave..”

“Yes, a cave! With ruins like I've never seen! We thought there might be uh...”

“Treasure. So you're more akin to thieves than actual bandits,” Tamlen interrupted.

“I'd like to see these ruins you claim are nearby,” Ezra said.

“So would I. I've never heard of ruins in these parts.” Tamlen and Ezra were in agreement, as per usual.

“I.. I have proof! Here... we found this just inside the entrance.” The one shem, the leader probably, handed over an artifact to Tamlen while Ezra kept his bow ready.

“This stone has carvings...Elvish? Is this written elvish?”

“There's more in the ruins! We didn't get very far in though...”

“How do you know this is actually Elvish Lethallin?” Ezra asked. For all Tamlen knew it could've been just random symbols.

“I've seen something similar on the keeper's scrolls,” Tamlen answered. He returned his attention back to the trespassers. “And this is all you found? Why didn't you look for more?”

“There was a demon! It was huge, with black eyes! Thank the Maker we were able to out-run it!”

“A demon?” Tamlen scoffed. “Where is this cave?”

“Just off to the west, I think. There's a cave in the rock face, and a huge hole inside,” the leader answered looking at his men. They nodded in agreement.

“Well? Do you trust them? Shall we let them go?” Tamlen asked.

“Let's let them go. No need to upset the keeper.” Ezra lowered his bow and Tamlen did the same.

“Run along then, shems.. and don't come back until we Dalish have moved on!” The men ran off thanking the elves for their lives and soon were out of sight.

“Well then shall we see if there's any truth to their story? These carvings make me curious,” Tamlen said with a grin. He was always one for adventure.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“And if we find anything, the keeper will want to know.”

Ezra and Tamlen ran down to the rock face and discovered the shemlen were telling the truth. There was cave and inside were demons, huge spiders and moving corpses. There was also a mirror, it looked to be elvish. Ezra warned Tamlen not to touch the mirror but Tamlen didn't listen. The last thing Ezra remembered was a bright flash of light erupting from the mirror and then being surrounded in a great blackness.


	2. Awakening

Ezra woke up and blinked his eyes, he was back at camp. He sat up but was soon told to lie down again by their healer. Not being one to listen Ezra got up and left the healers tent. Another hunter stopped him outside then tent.

“You're awake! You've the gods' own luck, lethallin,” the hunter, Fenarel, said. “You're back at camp. Everyone is worried sick about you. How do you feel?”

“I feel fine, just a tad groggy,” Ezra answered yawning.

“We thought you would die. The shem who brought you here said there wasn't much hope. Seems he was wrong.”

“A shem brought me here?” Ezra asked.

“Yes he brought you back two days ago. You don't remember him?”

“Wait two days?”

“He was a Grey Warden and appeared out of nowhere with you slung over his shoulder,” Fenarel said ignoring Ezra's question. “You were delirious with fever. He said that he found you outside a cave in the forest, unconscious and alone. He left you here and then ran off again. The keeper's been using old magic to heal you.”

“Is anyone looking for Tamlen?” Ezra asked his pale blue eyes full of concern.

“Of course! Most of the hunters are off looking for him right now.”

“Then I shall join them.”

“No. The keeper wanted to talk to you as soon as you awoke. Stay here-- I'll get her.”

Ezra waited patiently while Fenarel went to get keeper Marathani. Looking around the camp looked sad and didn't hold the same light it once did without Tamlen. Hopefully they would find him...

“I see you are awake, da'len. It is fortunate Duncan found you when he did... I know not what dark power held you, but it nearly bled the life from you. It was difficult even for my magic to keep you alive,” the keeper said. Her voice held a calm familiarity that Ezra enjoyed listening to again.

“I kept telling Tamlen we should come back. That we shouldn't have gone there alone,” Ezra clenched his fists at his side.

“Do not worry da'len. Even I might have been intrigued enough by such a cave to explore it further.” The keeper paused picking her next words carefully. “Duncan thought there might have been darkspawn creatures inside the cave. Is that true?”

“I only remember the mirror.” In truth Ezra had no idea what darkspawn truly were. Were they those corpses?

“A mirror? And it caused all this? I have never heard of such a thing in all the lore we have collected.” The keeper shook her head and sighed. “ I was hoping for more answers when you woke, but there are only more questions. And Tamlen is still missing. He is more important than any lore in these ruins. If he is as sick as you were, his condition is grave.”

“I will look for him, I remember where the cave was,” Ezra said. He wasn't going to let his clan mate be lost.

“Duncan returned to the cave to search for darkspawn. Quickly go and search for Tamlen.”

Ezra grabbed his swords and stuck them on his back. He then went to find Merrill to take to the cave with him. Merrill was a small girl, even for elf standards. She had short black hair and always carried her staff on her back. Ezra and Merrill were very close after what she did for him.

In the forest Ezra and Merrill were attacked by what they both assumed to be darkspawn. Merrill said Ezra had looked feverish and pale but Ezra said he felt fine. They came upon a camp, the fire pit still warm, someone was there recently.

“Was this camp here when you came through?” Merrill asked.

“No, maybe it belongs to the shem who found me.”

“You're probably right. Didn't he say he was headed back to the cave?” Merrill asked. “Either way he's not here now. And we've seen no sign of Tamlen. Maybe we should...”

“Wait do you hear that?” Ezra asked interrupting Merrill. She listened to the forest.“The forest is too quiet.”

“Something is in the air...something unnatural,” Merrill commented.

The pair continued to the cave mouth the air becoming filled with more evil and the path with more darkspawn. They fought their way through the cave and to the room with the mirror. A shemlen was in there.

“So you were the one fighting darkspawn. I thought I hear combat,” the shem said turning around to face the elves. The shem had dark hair, eyes and skin. His frame was much bigger than that of an elves. “You're the elf I found wandering the forest aren't you? I'm surprised you have recovered.”

“If you heard combat why didn't you come to help?”

“I would have, had I not been battling them myself. Not all the kills here were yours as you can see.” The shem gestured to bodies scattered around the room all leaking blood. “My name is Duncan, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you. The last time we spoke, you were barely conscious.”

“ Andaran atishsh'an, Duncan of the Grey Wardens. I am Merrill, the keeper's apprentice.” Merrill gave a slight bow to the warden.

“Your keeper did not send you after me, did she? I told her I would be in no danger.”

“No, we are looking for our brother Tamlen. I am Ezra of the Dalish.” Ezra also bowed slightly.

“So you and your friend Tamlen both entered this cave? And you saw this mirror?” Duncan asked. Ezra nodded.

“Tamlen touched the mirror. I blacked out, all I remember was a bright light,” Ezra answered.

“I see that's... unfortunate. The Grey Wardens have seen artifacts like this mirror before; it is Tevinter in origin, used for communication. Over time some of them simply..break. They become filled with the same taint as the darkspawn. Tamlen's touch must have released it..” Ezra looked at the mirror it looked more elvish than any of the small amount of Tevinter made things he had seen.

“Is that what made me sick?”

“Yes and Tamlen too I presume.”

“Then we should destroy it,” Ezra said.

“I agree.” Duncan walked toward the mirror and pulled out his sword. He brought the sword down into the mirror and it shattered.

“It is done. Now, lets leave this cursed place. I must speak with your keeper immediately regarding your cure,” Duncan said.

“I agree,” Ezra said. He still wanted to look for Tamlen but knew they searched the whole cave already, he was gone.

“I sense no other darkspawn nearby, it is safe. Lead on.”

Ezra lead Duncan back to camp with a quiet as a mouse Merrill behind them. When they returned they were greeted by the keeper.

“I'm relieved you have returned! And I did not expect to see you again so soon, Duncan,” the keeper said.

“I was not expecting to return so soon either, keeper.”

“Dare I ask of Tamlen? What did you find of him?”

“Nothing, he is gone.” Ezra looked down at his boots and then back to the keeper, she frowned.

“I see. Merrill, what about the mirror? Did you bring anything back?”

“I can answer that keeper,” Duncan said. “I destroyed the mirror.”

“I intended to use it to find a cure for the mysterious illness. I trust you had a good reason for your actions?” The keeper said. She was peeved.

“There is much to discuss, Keeper. I have learned a great deal since I was last here.”

“Let us speak privately within my aravel then, Duncan.”

The keeper went to discuss with Duncan while Merrill went back to her aravel. Ezra talked to Hahren Paivel about preparing a service for Tamlen. Upon speaking with the keeper again Ezra was met with a choice. Either die or become a Grey Warden.

“Then I will join you when you leave Duncan,” Ezra said.

“I welcome you to the order. It is rare to have a Dalish amongst us, but they have always served with distinction.”

Ezra and Duncan left after the service for Tamlen. It was hard for Ezra to say goodbye to everyone who accepted him, but he had to do it. Merrill hugged him one last time.

“Thank you for all you have done for me,” he said upon releasing her.

“Farewell my friend.”


	3. New Recruits

Alistair's day had started like all of his had and that was badly. He was sent to harass a mage about seeing the revered mother. The mage stormed off once he had had enough of Alistair. Upon leaving the mage bumped into an elf and glared at him.

“You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together,” Alistair said when the elf approached him. The elf was tall, but still shorter than Alistair. He had silvery white hair that stuck out in a mess from his ponytail. Alistair found him quite attractive oddly enough.

“I know exactly what you mean,” the elf said with a laugh. His voice was much deeper than one would think for someone of his size.

“It's like a party:we could all sand in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about,” Alistair joked. “Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?”

“Maker no. I'm one of the new recruits, Duncan sent me to find you. I'm Ezra.”

“Right that was the name. I'm Alistair pleasure to meet you. We don't have many elves in the order as you could probably see.” Alistair chuckled, the laugh just cracked a small smile. “As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the joining.”

“What can you tell me about the joining?” Ezra asked.

“Nothing, sorry. That's just the way it is,” Alistair said. The elf stepped closer to the taller man.

“Not even for me?” he said with a wink. Alistair blushed red and the elf laughed.

“Lets just get back to Duncan, I imagine he's eager to get things started. When you're ready just lead the way.”

Duncan told the new recruits they were to head into the wilds and collect three vials of darkspawn blood. They were also to head to an old Grey Warden outpost and collect treaties that should still be there. Ezra would be on the look out for a red flower that was white in the middle to help heal a mabari.

Collecting the blood was fairly easy,as was getting the flower. The hardest part was getting to the outpost. They ran into a large group of darkspawn and had to fight them off. One Gemlock knocked Alistair back into the water and when he fell he grabbed Ezra's arm instinctively reaaching for something and ended up pulling Ezra on top of him. Daveth slashed his sword through the darkspawn spilling its blood all over the two.

“Sorry about that,” Alistair apologized.

“Its fine. Are you okay?” Ezra asked. His long nose was almost touching Alistair's. Alistair noticed and blushed once more.

“If you two are done can we go get the treaties?” Daveth asked sheathing his sword. Ezra got up and held out his hand to Alistair.

The four arrived at the outpost and saw one intact chest. Ezra picked the lock open and they all crowded around it.

“Where are they?”

“Not there,” said a female voice from behind the men. All four turned around to see a woman with pale skin and dark black hair in a ponytail. “Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking a midst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned?” She paused., “Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mines on search of easy prey?”

“I am a Grey Warden. Part of the same Grey Warden's that once owned this tower,” Ezra said.

“ 'tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desecrated corpse.”

“Its a witch of the wilds! She'll turn us into toad!” Daveth whispered ...very loudly.

“ Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?” the supposed witch of the wilds asked the warden recruits. “You there, handsome lad. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilized.”

Ezra looked to Alistair thinking the witch was talking to him instead. She wasn't.

“ I'm Ezra, pleasure to meet you my lady,” he said nodding his head towards her.

“Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?”

“ 'Here no longer'? You stole them, didn't you? You're... some kind of...sneaky.. witch thief!” Alistair said. Ezra just shook his head at the Warden.

“How very eloquent. How does on steal from dead men?” Morrigan asked sarcastically.

“Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them,” Alistair growled at Morrigan.

“I will not, for it twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish, I am not threatened.”

“Then who removed them?” Ezra asked. At least if he spoke Alistair couldn't piss her off.

“Twas my mother in fact.”

“Can you take us to her please?”

“Now that is a sensible request. I like you.” Morrigan smiled and approached the men further.

“I'd be careful. First its 'I like you...' but then 'zap' frog time,” Alistair said.

“She'll put us all in the pot she will. Just you watch..” Daveth added.

“She'll do no such thing. I trust her, wait here if you must while I get the treaties.” Ezra walked up to Morrigan and the rest of the Wardens begrudgingly followed.

Morrigan's mother, handed over the treaties happily. She had protected them after the seal had worn off. She also took a liking to Ezra, probably because he was the most civil and least scared.


	4. Into the Wilds

Ezra was the only one to make it through the joining, Alistair was glad he had made it at least. During the battle it was the youngest Wardens' job to light the beacon in the tower. The task was thought to be easy but the tower was crawling with Darkspawn. With the help of a mage and a tower guard they fought their way to the top and light the beacon right before they were over run by darkspawn.

When Ezra awoke he was inside a small house lying on a bed.

“Good you are awake, Mother will be glad to hear that.” Ezra looked to see Morrigan leaning against the one wall.

“How did I get here?” he asked sitting. He winced in pain and saw part of his abdomen bandaged.  _Right the Ogre_  he thought.

“Mother managed to save you and your friend, though 'twas a close call. What is important is that you both live,” Morrigan answered. “The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend... he is not taking it well.”

“By friend, do you mean Alistair?” Ezra asked.

“The suspicious, dim-witted one who was with you before, yes.” Ezra breathed a sigh of relief. “He is outside by the fire. Mother wanted to see you when you awoke.”

“Thank you Morrigan, you are too kind.”

“I..you are welcome, though mother did most of the work. I am no healer.” Morrigan stumbled over her words as if she had never been thanked before. “Your clothes are over there, please put them on before speaking to mother.”

Outside Alistair was staring off at the direction of Ostagar while Morrigan's mother was waiting for Ezra.

“See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much, young man,” Morrigan's mother said when Ezra stepped out into the Wilds.

“You.. you're alive!” Alistair ran over to Ezra and hugged him. “I thought you were dead for sure,” he said upon releasing the other warden with a slight tint on his cheeks.

“I'm not thanks to Morrigan's mother. I'm glad you're okay,” Ezra said.

“This doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on the top of that tower.” Alistair ran one gloved hand through his hair exasperated.

“Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad,” Flemeth warned.

“I didn't mean... but what do we call you? You never told us your name,” Alistair apologized quickly.

“Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do,” Flemeth said.

“The Flemeth from the legends?”Alistair asked. “Daveth was right-- you're the Witch of the Wilds aren't you?”

“And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served you both well has it not?”

“Why did you save us?” Ezra asked.

“Well we can't have all the Grey Warden dying. Someone has to deal with the Darkspawn,” Flemeth said with a chuckle. “It has always been the Grey Wardens' duty to unite the lands against the Blight. Or did that change when I wasn't looking?”

“Of course n-!”

“But we were fighting the darkspawn!” Alistair interrupted. “The king had nearly defeated them! Why did Loghain do this?”

“Now that is a good question,” Flemeth said. “Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat.”

“Or perhaps he was jealous of the King?” Ezra suggested. Flemeth and Alistair looked at the elf quizzically. “When I was going over the plans with the King I could see how Loghain looked at him. He didn't seem to happy that someone as upbeat at Cailan was on the throne,” Ezra explained.

“By evil you mean the Archdemon, right?” Alistair asked. Flemeth nodded.

“Then we need to find this Archdemon,” Ezra said.

“We need to warn everyone that the darkspawn are the bigger threat first. We can't hope to fight the Archdemon and darkspawn alone.”

“And who would believe you? Unless you can think to convince this Loghain of his mistake,” Flemeth pointed out.

“He just betrayed his own King! If Arl Eamon knew what he did at Ostagar, he would be the first to call for his execution!” Alistair was getting fired up, more than Ezra had seen.

“Calm down ginger,” he said placing his hand on Alistair's shoulder. “Perhaps we could go to this Arl Eamon.”

“I suppose... Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar; he still has all his men. And he was Cailan's uncle,”Alistair said calmer.”I know him. He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. Of course! We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!”

“Sure determination. How intriguing,” Flemeth laughed.

“I still don't know if Arl Eamon's help would be enough. He can't defeat the horde by himself!” Alistair sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

“But there are other allies we can call upon as well, right?”

“Of course! The treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages and other place! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!” Alistair exclaimed with excitement.

“I may be old,”  _She's got that right_  thought Ezra. “But dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who know what else...this sounds like an army to me.” Flemeth crossed her arms and smirked. She knew the treaties were their best bet all along.

“So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and...build an army?”

“I think so. I mean isn't that what us Grey Wardens do,”Ezra said with a smirk.

“So you are set, then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?” Flemeth asked.

“As ready as we'll ever be.”

“Now..before you go, there is one more thing I can offer you.”

“The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have two guests for the eve or none?” Morrigan asked coming out of the hut.

“The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them,” Flemeth told Morrigan.

“ Such a shame-- what?” Morrigan asked. We were all taken a bit back. Morrigan was to come with us?

“You heard me, girl. The time I looked, you had ear!” Flemeth laughed at her own 'joke'.

“Thank you but if Morrigan doesn't want to come with us...” Ezra said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“I agree with the warden.”

“Nonsense, her magic will be useful to you on your quest. You have always wanted to leave the Wilds, girl.” Morrigan sighed and looked at Flemeth. There was no way Flemeth would change her mind.

“I shall retrieve me things and then we can leave.” She walked back into the hut defeated.

“Not to.. look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't this add to our problem? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate,” Alistair reasoned.

“We'll be fine. Besides if you have such a problem with apostates maybe Flemeth should have left you back on the tower,” Ezra joked.

“Point taken,” Alistair said still feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation.

Once Morrigan had retrieved her belongings she came back outside to say her goodbyes.

“Farewell, Mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to return to a burned-down hut,” Morrigan said.

“Bah. 'Tis far more likely you will return to see this entire area, along with my hut swallowed up by the Blight,” Flemeth laughed in her face.

“I...all I meant was..”Morrigan stuttered.

“Yes, I know. Do try to have fun, dear.”

The new party of Alistair, Morrigan and Ezra left to gather an army and Save Ferrelden from the Blight.


	5. On the Way

After a day's walk the new party had finally run into more life. It was a Mabari, the same one Ezra had saved back before the battle. Only this time rather than needing a flower the dog needed help with some darkspawn. It didn't matter if the rest of the party didn't want to help as Ezra had already run towards the darkspawn with the dog in tow.

After the short battle the dog, now covered with specks of darkspawn blood, stood in front of Ezra wagging his tail.

“You're not hurt are you buddy?” Ezra asked. The Mabari shook its head and barked at Ezra in response.

“I think he's looking for you. He's...chosen you. Mabari are like that. They call it imprinting,” Alistair explained.

“Does this mean we're going to have this mangy mutt following us around? Wonderful,” Morrigan said with sarcasm dripping from her words.

“He's not mangy,” Alistair cooed at the dog.

“Well we can't just leave him on his own. Come on Alador!”

The newly named Alador gave a happy bark in response and followed Ezra around as he began to gather supplies from the dead darkspawn.

The party continued on and soon found themselves on the bridge to lothering. They also found some very annoying men 'guarding' the bridge.

“Greetings travelers!” the leader spoke.

“Highway men, preying on those fleeing the darkspawn,” Alistair commented quietly.

“They are fools to get in our way. I say we teach them a lesson,” Morrigan said. She was not one to care about keeping the peace only getting the job done.

“Now, now,” the leader started, “is that any way to greet someone. Tsk,tsk. A simple ten silvers and you are free to move on.”

“You should listen to your friend over there, We're not refugees.”

“What did I tell you? No wagons, they looked armed,” the 'friend' said in response.

“The toll applies to everyone. That's why its a toll and not say... a refugee tax,” the leader said.

“We're not paying your made up toll, now let us through” Ezra didn't have time for this nonsense.

“Well I can't say I'm pleased to hear that. We do have rules you know.”

“Right! We get to ransack your corpse then, those are the rules,” one of his other lackeys said.

“You don't really want to try and kill a Grey Warden do you?” Ezra threatened. The lackey's muttered between themselves until the leader said,

“Traitors to Ferreldan, I hear. Teryn Loghain put quite a bounty on any who are found.”

“But aren't them Grey Wardens good? Like really good? Good enough to kill the king?”

“You do have a point. Well let's just forget about the toll then. We'll just leave you to your darkspawn fighting, king-killing ways.” Ezra didn't like the king killer part but was glad to have avoided more bloodshed.

“Now you're going to give back all the stuff you've stolen. And if I hear you haven't made good on that we will not be having such a nice conversation next time,” Ezra said as he passed by. When Ezra looked back over his shoulder he saw the leader's mouth agape. He turned his head back forward and kept walking.

“Impressive,” Morrigan said. “Maybe you aren't as useless are your friend.”

“Hey I'm not useless!” Alistair exclaimed.

“No of course not, you would make a great meat shield should we ever need one.”

The two went on bickering and Ezra just rolled his eyes.


	6. First Stop: Lothering

“Well there it is. Lothering. Pretty as a painting,” Alistair said as the party came upon the village.

“And where shall we head first?” Morrigan asked.

“I'm not quite sure. What do you have to say about it Alistair?”

“This should be good.” Morrigan rolled her eyes.

“I think what Flemmeth suggested is a good idea. These treaties.. have you looked at them?” Alistair asked. Ezra nodded. “There are three main groups that we have treaties for: the Dalish elves, the dwarves of Orzammar, and the Circle of Magi. I also still think that Arl Eamon is our best bet for help. We might even want to go to him first.”

“And your thoughts Morrigan?”

“Go after your enemy directly. Find this man, Loghain, and kill him. The rest of this business with the treaties can then be done in safety,” she said.

“Yes he certainly wouldn't see that coming! It's not like he has the advantage of an army and experience and-”

“I was asked for my opinion and I gave it. If your wish is come up with reasons why something cannot be done, we will stand here until the darkspawn are upon us,” Morrigan interrupted Alistair.

Ezra thought it over while the two bickered. The treaties were definitely their best bet overall but this Arl Eamon may also be helpful. It definitely would be too dangerous to go after Loghain now, that could end their quest before it had even started. He thought a moment longer and then made up his mind.

“Alright I've got it. Let's head into the village,” Ezra said and began walking with Alador following at his heels once again.

Upon entering the city the party was given strange looks, mainly Ezra. He could hear the people whispering about the strange elf and his dog. Ezra blocked it all out until he heard a women yelling.

“You profit from their misfortune! I should have the templars give away everything in your carts!” she yelled at a man.

“You wouldn't dare! Any of you step too close to my goods and I'll-”

“Its so nice to see everyone working together in a crisis. Warms the heart,” Alistair said startling the man. The man looked over the party before his eyes landed on Ezra.

“You there! You look able! Would you care to make a tiny profit helping a beleagured business man?”

“What are you talking about?”

The woman, a priest, explained that this merchant was charging outlandish prices for good the people desperately need. Morrigan said it was only survival of the fittest but Ezra disagreed.

“It's not right to prey on the misfortunes of others,” Ezra said.

“Would it help if they could buy no goods at all?” The merchant was threatening to leave this people without anything in their most desperate times.

“I think you can lower your prices and still make a profit.”

“Bah! Sometime's its truly not worth operating this far south,” the merchant spat.

“Just charge what you would have before this disaster,” the priest said. The merchant begrudgingly agreed saying all this was giving him a headache. The priest thanked the party and asked the Maker to watch over their path.

“So we have come to settle every squabble in the village personally? My, the darkspawn will be impressed,” Morrigan said.

“It may seem small but if we let things continue like this is Fereldan worth saving. I mean will there be anything left?” Ezra reasoned. Morrigan didn't have a comment for that and shut her mouth.

“Mama! Mama!” Ezra saw a little boy standing on a small bridge looking lost and scared.

“Have you seen my mother?” the boy asked Ezra.

Ezra asked what the boy's mother looked like. The boy said she was really tall with red hair. He also said that some mean men had attacked their home. His mother told him to run to the village and that she would be right behind him and that he's been waiting for her for a very long time.

“Why don't you come with me and we will go look for your mother?” Ezra suggested.

“Mother said I wasn't to go with anyone. I'm supposed to wait for her in the village,” the boy said shaking his head.

“Go to the Chantry, someone kind will take care of you there,” Alistair said.

“I will but only if I don't find mother first. So,” he said turning to Ezra, “ are you really an elf?”

“Yes, why?”

“Father says elves aren't very nice. But you're nicer than everybody here. Thank you for helping,” the boy said before running off to the chantry.

The party solved more problems than Morrigan would have liked. But Ezra didn't care, he felt helping the people was just as important as anything to do with the darkspawn. Besides it didn't hurt to help people when they needed it.

Just outside of the village on the outskirts was a cage with a person inside.

“You aren't one of my captors. I have nothing to say that would amuse you elf. Leave me in peace,” the man said when the party approached.

“You're a prisoner? But who put you here?” Ezra asked.

“I'm in a cage am I not? I was put here by the Chantry. I am Sten of the Beresadd- the vanguard- of the Qunari peoples,” Sten said.

“And I am Ezra. Pleased to meet you,” Ezra said with a slight bow, a common elf greeting practice.

“You mock me. Or you show manners I have not come to know in your lands.” Sten let out a small sight. “Though it matter little, now. I will die soon enough.”

“This is a proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for the darkspawn. If you cannot see a use for him, I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake alone,” Morrigan said surprising everyone with her kindness though Alistair was the only one to comment on it. “ I would also suggest that Alistair take his place in the cage.” That's what everyone would have expected.

“I suggest you leave me to my fate,” Sten said as if he had accepted his fate and thought nothing could save him.

“Well I find myself in need of skilled help,” Ezra said.

“No doubt. What help do you seek?”

“I and this other man are sworn to defend against the Blight.”

“The Blight? Are you a Grey Warden then?” Sten asked and Ezra nodded in response. “ Surprising. My people have heard legends of the Grey Warden's strength and skill...though I suppose not every legend is true.”

“Would the revered mother let you free?” Ezra asked.

“Perhaps if you told her the Grey Warden's were in need of my assistance. It seems as likely to bring my death waiting here.”

Ezra and the party left Sten for the moment in search of the revered mother.

Inside the Chantry Ezra and the party met with a familiar face. Well familiar to Alistair. Ser Donall told them of Arl Eamon's illness and how they haven't found a cure yet. This visibly worried Alistair. Ezra then remembered he had a note and locket belonging to Ser Donall's friend, Ser Henric. They bid the man farewell and went to speak to the revered mother.

“What can I do for you?” she asked.

“I want to talk about the Qunari outside- Sten.”

“It might have been kinder to execute him, but I leave his fate to the Maker. Why does he interest you?”

“Is there any possibility you could free him?” Ezra asked.

“Then his next victims might count you and me as their murderers.” This puzzled Ezra but he still was determined to set Sten free.

“ I am a Grey Warden in need of his assistance against the darkspawn.”

“A Grey Warden? Oh dear. I will have to ask you to leave before you bring trouble on our heads.” She sounded worried and frightened.

“Let me take the Qunari with me to fight the darkspawn.”

“To defend against the Blight?Perhaps this is a form of attonement. But are you sure you can control him?” she asked considering the idea.

“Yes,” Ezra answered not sure why he would need to control anybody.

“No I cannot. It would cause too much trouble if we are seen co-operating with you,” the revered mother said not persuaded by Ezra's words.

“But the darkspawn are the real enemy here-”

“The maker cares no less for that Qunari's victims than the thousands who fell in Ostagar. Now good day.”

Now it was Alistairs turn to try and convince the woman.

“You reverence please let us take the Qunari off your hands.” After a moment of consideration the revered mother said,

“I have more important matters to concern me. Here... take the key to the creature's cage and begone! Do not return.”

Ezra bowed his head in a quiet thanks before the party left to release Sten. But before that they stopped and went inside the tavern to see if there was any food they could bring to him. Upon entering they learned coming there was a mistake.

“Well, look what we have here men. I think we've been blessed.”

“Uh-oh. Loghain's men. This can't be good,” Alistair said.

“Didn't we spend all morning asking about an elf by this very description? And everyone said they hadn't seen one?” one of the men asked.

“It seems we were lied to,” said the other.

“Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt more poor souls simply seeking refuge, “ said a young woman with red hair trying to keep the peace.

“They're more than that. Now stay out of the way, Sister. You protect these traitors and you'll get the same as them.” These men wanted a fight and were hoping to get one any way they could.

“What makes you think we are traitors?” Ezra asked the men. The woman answered him.

“Terryn Loghain claims the Grey Wardens betrayed the King, or haven't you heard?”

“Enough talk,” the man ordered. “Take the Warden into custody. Kill the Sister and anyone else that gets in your way.”

“Right lets make this quick then,” Ezra said unsheathing his twin daggers.

The battle was over in the blink of eye and soon the remaining men surrendered. Ezra instructed the men to take a message to Loghain. One saying, “He'll pay for what he's done and to be ready for a fight.”

“I apologize for interfering. But I couldn't sit by and not help.”

“Who are you?” Ezra asked.

“Let me introduce myself,” the woman began. “I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the chantry here in Lothering. Or I was...”

“I am Ezra, it's a pleasure.”

“They said you were a Grey Warden. I'm surprised you're an elf, but elves must want the Blight defeated as much as humans, no? I know after what happened, you'll need all the help you can get. That's why I'm coming along.”

“We will need help, that much is true,” Ezra thought aloud.

“That and the Maker wants me to go with you,” Leliana added.

“The Maker is on my side? Well welcome aboard then.”

“Then.. you believe me? I knew the Maker had sent a true dream! A vision, that by serving you, I serve His holy plan!” Leliana seemed excited and Ezra wasn't one to try and crush that excitement. But Morrigan was.

“Perhaps your skull was crushed worse than Mother thought.” Leliana decided to ignore Morrigan's comment and thanked the party for letting her join saying she would not let them down.


	7. Campfire Talks

 

The party, including the new Leliana, returned to Sten's cage with the key.

“I have the key,” Ezra said holding up the key and smiling.

“I confess, I did not think the priestess would part with it,” Sten said.

“She agreed to release you into my custody.”

“So be it. Set me free and I will follow you against the Blight.”

Ezra unlocked the cage and Sten stepped out. Eager to be elsewhere the party made their way out of the village taking care of some darkspawn on the border. Upon leaving the village and getting back on the road they ran into more people needing their help.

“Mighty timely arrival there, my friend. I'm much obliged,” said a dwarf they had saved from darkspawn. “Name's Bodahn Feddic, merchant and entrepreneur. This is my son Sandal. Say hello my boy.”

“Hello,” said Sandal.

“Road's been mighty dangerous these days. Mind if I ask what brings you out here? Perhaps we're going the same way,” Bodahn said.

“It's a bit complicated, but you're welcome to come along,” Ezra said in response.

“Complicated? “ Bodahn laughed. “ I imagine that only says half of it! Thank you for the offer, but there may be more excitement on your path than is good for me and my boy. Allow me to bid you farewell and good fortune.”

Ezra bid the dwarf and his son farewell before they continued to on their way. As night drew near the party decided to set up camp away from the road on a grassy plain.

\--------------------------------------------------

_Fire. Marching. Dark. Hundreds upon thousands of darkspawn were marching out of the depths. A large dragon soared above them before landing on a bridge above. It let out a deafening roar before breathing hot flames into the air above. Then all went white._

Ezra was tossing and turning before jolting awake. He breather heavily, as if he had just ran for miles. Across from him sat Alistair.

“Bad dreams, huh?” he asked.

“It must've been something I ate,” Ezra said.

“More like drank. As in the tainted blod, remember?” Ezra stared at him confused by what he meant. “You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was. Hearing them. The archdemon,it... 'talks' to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is really a Blight.”

“Is that what that dragon was? The Archdemon?” Ezra asked.

“I don't know if it's really a dragon, but it sure looks like one. But yes, that is the archdemon. It takes a bit, but eventually you can block the dream out. Some of the older Grey Wardens say they can understand the archdemon a bit, but I sure can't. Anyhow, when I heard you thrashing about, I thought I should tell you. It was scary at first for me too.”

“Thank you Alistair, I appreciate it.” At this Alistair blushed, but likely the light of the fire disguised it.

“That's what I'm here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners.” Ezra laughed and Alistair could feel his face heat up even more.

“Come on,” Ezra said standing up. “I'm up now, we should get a move on.”

The party would be leaving for Redcliffe in the morning to seek out this Arl Eamon Alistair was so keen on meeting.

“I need to ask you something Alistair,” Ezra said as the rest of the camp was packing.

“Alright, ask away.”

“Tell me about the Grey Wardens please. Where are the nearest Grey Wardens from here?”

“That's a good question.” Alistair thought for a moment. “There's plenty in Orlais, but who knows where they might be found. And the nearest Orlesian city is weeks away. If we go North and cross the sea, there's bound to be some in the Free Marches. Again, however, I just don't know where. I don't know anything about Grey Warden's in other lands.”

Ezra asked a few more questions about the Wardens before asking about the only other Warden he knew. Alistair.

“So you said this Arl Eamon raised you?”

“Did I say that?” Alistair nervously chuckled. “I meant that dogs raised me. Giant, slobbering dogs from the Anderfels. A whole pack of them in fact.”

“So that explains your smell,” Ezra teased knowing full well they both smelled after not habing bathed for days.

“Well, it wasn't until I was eight that I discovered you didn't have to lick yourself clean. Old habits die hard, you know,” Alistair joked. Ezra laughed.

“That would also explain the breath then.”

“And my table manners too. Though, come to think of it, they weren't all that different from the other templars. Or did I dream all of that? Funny the dreams you'll have when you sleep on the cold, hard ground, isn't it? Are you having strange dreams?”

“Only ones where we're making mad love in my tent,” Ezra said with a smirk.

“I..oh. I think I... completely lost my chain of thought...oh, there it is,” Alistair stumbled over his words. “Lets see. How do I explain this? I'm a bastard. And before you make any smart comments, I mean the fatherless kind.” Alistair explained how his mother worked at Redcliffe castle and died when he was very young. The Arl was kind enough to take him in and put a roof over his head.

“So you know who your father is then?”

“I know who I was told was my father. He died even before my mother did, anyhow. It isn't important.” Alistair told of how the Arl married a woman from Orlais soon after the war. How he loved her. But rumors soon spread of Alistair being the Arl's bastard. The Arl didn't care, but, his wife did. And so Alistair was sent to the nearest monastery at age ten.

“Alistair, that's awful,” Ezra spoke.

“Maybe. She felt threatened by my presence, I can see that now. I can't say I blame her. She wondered if the rumor were true herself, I bet.” Alistair shook his head and smiled. “I remember I had an amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it. The only thing I had of my mother's. I was so furious at being sent away I threw it at the wall and it shattered. Stupid, stupid, thing to do. The Arl came by the monastery a few times to see how I was, but I was stubborn. I hated it there and blamed him for everything... and eventually he just stopped coming.”

Ezra wondered how someone who had such a pain filled life could laugh and make jokes, albeit terrible ones, all the time. He studied Alistair face and tried hard to not think about how he lost everything at such a young age. Ezra had lost his parents at a young age but had his clan while Alistair had nothing.

Suddenly Ezra wrapped his arms around Alistair in a tight embrace. Alistair was taken back by this but gave Ezra a small pat on the back.

“I'm so sorry,” Ezra whispered. He had only known Alistair for less than a week but already felt a strong connection with him. Maybe it was being the only Grey Wardens left or it was the fact they both lost their families so young or maybe it was nothing. But Ezra knew he didn't want to loose his friend anytime soon.

 


	8. Welcome to the Village

The next morning the party arrived at Redcliffe village It was a small town that lived in the shadow of the castle and the red coloured cliffs of its namesake. A flowing river provided plenty of fish for the village and was how the village made most of its money.

“Look can we talk for a moment?” Alistair asked pulling Ezra aside. “I need to tell you something I, ah, should probably have told you earlier.” The rest of the party looked at the two men but Ezra motioned for them to go on ahead.

“Alright Alistair, what's on your mind?” Ezra asked.

“I told you before how Arl Eamon raised me, right? That my mother was a serving girl at the castle and he took me in?” Ezra nodded. “The reason he did that was...well because my father was King Maric. Which made Cailan my... half-brother, I suppose.”

“So you're not just a bastard, but a royal bastard at that?” Ezra asked with a grin.

“Ha! Yes, I guess it does mean that. I should use that line more often,” Alistair said with a laugh “I would have told you, but...it never really meant anything to me. I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Calian's rule and so they kept me a secret. I've never talked about it to anyone. Everyone who knew either resented me for it or they coddled me...even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know, as long as possible. I'm sorry.” Alistair downcast his eyes.

“I think I understand,” Ezra said placing a hand on Alistair's shoulder. Alistair breathed a sigh of relief.

“Good, I'm glad. It's not like I got special treatment for it, anyhow.” He gave a small laugh. “At any rate, that's it. That's what I had to tell you. I thought you should know about it.”

“And you're not hiding anything else?”

“Besides my unholy love of fine cheeses and a minor obsession with my hair, no. That' sit. Just the prince thing.” Now that Alistair had said it Ezra did notice that the man's hair always looked very well taken care of.

“So should I be calling you prince Alistair then?”

“No! Maker's breath, just hearing that give me a heart attack!” Both men chuckled at that. “It's not true, anyhow...I'm the son of a commoner. It was always made clear that the throne is not in my future. And that's fine by me. No, if there's any heir to be found, it's Arl Eamon himself. He's not of royal blood, but he is Calian's uncle... and more importantly very popular with he people. So there you have it. Now can we move on, and I'll just pretend you still think I'm some...nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens.”

“And what does that make me?” Ezra asked crossing his arms.

“ Some nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens. Welcome to the club.” Ezra feigned hurt causing Alistair to roll his eyes and laugh before the two men rejoined the rest of the party waiting ahead.

“I thought I saw travelers coming down the road, though I scarcely believed it,” said a man standing on the bridge carrying a bow on his back. “Have you come to help us?”

“I'm on important business. I'm here to see Arl Eamon,” Ezra said.

“The arl? Then..you don't know? Has nobody out there heard?”

“I've heard the arl is sick if that is what you mean.”

“He could be dead, for all we know. Nobody's heard from the castle in days.” That struck Ezra as odd. Even though he knew very little about human societies he knew a castle that close had to have much contact with the village below it. But then the man said something else that bothered him.

“We're under attack. Monsters come out of the castle every night an attack us until dawn. Everyone's been fighting...and dying. We've no army to defend us, no arl and no king to send us help. So may are dead and those left are terrified they're next.”

“Hold on. What is this evil that's attacking you?” Alistair asked the man.

“I don't rightly know; I'm sorry. Nobody does.” The man thought for a second. “I should take you to Bann Teagan. He's all that's holding us together. He'll want to see you.”

“Bann Teagan? Arl Eamon's brother? He's here?” Alistair asked.

“Yes. It's not far, if you'll come with me.”

The man lead the party down into town and to the main hall. Inside were many wounded of all ages and genders. At the front of the hall was a man with shoulder length brown hair and dressed very well.

“It's...Tomas, yes? And who are these people with you? They're obviously not simple travelers,” the well dressed man asked.

“No, my lord. They just arrived, and I thought you would want to see them.”

“Well done, Tomas. Greetings, friends. My name is Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the arl.”

“ I remember you, Bann Teagan, though the last time we met I was a lot younger and...covered in mud,” Alistair said.

“Covered in mud?” he paused. “... Alistair? It is you, isn't it? You're alive! This is wonderful news!” exclaimed Bann Teagan.

“Still alive, yes, though not for long if Teryn Loghain has anything to say about it.”

“Indeed. Loghain would have us believe all Grey Wardens dies along with my nephew, among other things.”

“You.. don't believe Loghain's lies?” Ezra asked.

“What, that he pulled his men in order to save them? That Cailan risked everything in the name of glory? Hardly.” Bann Teagan scoffed. “Loghain calls the Grey Wardens traitors, murderers of the king. I don't believe it. It is an act of a desperate man.

“So you are a Grey Warden as well? A pleasure to meet you. I wish it were under better circumstances. You're here to see my brother? Unfortunately that might be a problem. Eamon is gravely ill. No one has head from the castle in days. No guards patrol the walls, and no one has responded to my shouts. The attacks started a few nights ago. Evil...things...surged from the castle. We drove them back but, many perished during the assault.”

“What evil things are you talking about?” Morrigan asked.

“Some call them the walking dead; decomposing corpse returning to life with a hunger for human flesh...They hit again the next night. Each night they come, with greater numbers. He shook his head. “With Cailan dead and Loghain starting a war over the throne, no one respond to my urgent calls for help. I have a feeling tonight's assault with be the worst yet. Alistair, I hate to ask, but I desperately need the help of you and your friends.”

“It isn't just up to me. Though the Grey Wardens don't stand much of a chance against Loghain without Arl Eamon.” Alistair was clearly torn on what to do. On one had he needed to rally an army to stop the Blight but, on the other hand he desperately wanted to help the arl.

“We'll help,”Ezra said pulling Alistair out of his own mind. Bann Teagan thanked them and told them who to speak to about the preparations for the night's battle. On the way out of the hall they saw a young girl crying.

“Are you alright? Why are you crying?” Ezra asked handing her a hanker chief he carried at all times.

“Those..those things dragged my mother away. I don't know what happened to her, but I hear her screaming all the time, everywhere!” the girl choked out between sobs.

“How terrible,” Leliana said. “You poor thing... I wish there was something we could do to help.”

“And now my brother, Bevin... he ran off. I.. I don't know where he is! I'm so scared they got him too!”

Ezra's heart ached for the poor girl and he told her he would look for her brother. The girl seemed to give a small smile at that. She thanked him for his help and asked that he please find him.

Outside the hall they found Murdock, the mayor of what's left of the village. He told them they needed armor but their blacksmith, Owen, was refusing to even talk. Ser Perth, keeping watch above the village, asked if they could approach mother Hannah in the chantry and ask for a prayer of protection. Ezra told both men he would do his best.

Ezra spoke to the blacksmith Owen and learned that his daughter, Valena, is a maid trapped in the castle and that Murdock wouldn't send anyone for her. She is his whole world and no longer cared what happens to him or the village. Owen and Ezra came to the agreement that Owen would make repairs for the village's militia if Ezra would search for his daughter.

Before speaking to the revered mother in the chantry Ezra went to look for Bevin, the mising boy. He looked around the whole village and still had found no sign of the boy. It wasn't until he was passing by a random house for the umpteenth time that he heard movement and sniffling. Ezra knocked on the door twice before just entering. The sniffling was coming from a room on the right. When Ezra entered the room he heard a sharp intake of breath and then silence coming from the dresser.

“Hello? Is someone in there?” he asked.

“Go away! This isn't your home!” came a voice from inside. “This is my home! My Home! You hear me?!”

“You wouldn't happen to be Bevin would you?”

“How do you know my name?”

“I'm a friend of Kaitlyn's,” Ezra answered.

“Did... she tell you to take me back to the chantry? Don't make me go back there! I hate that place! I hate it!” Bevin yelled from inside the dresser.

“Why?”

“Everybody's scared, but they tell my I shouldn't be scared. And they tell me I shouldn't be sad that Mother died.” He grew silent for a moment. “I...I don't want to be sad! I'm brace! I'm going to be a hero! I'm going to fight them off, I will!”

“You're going to do that from inside there?”

“N-no.. I just heard you coming and...I guess that's not very brave of me, is it? I'll...I'll come out now.” The door slowly creaked open to reveal a young boy with blonde hair. He was definitely Kaitlyn's brother, the resemblance was uncanny. “All right, I came out. You won't hurt me, will you?” Ezra shook his head no. “I'll go back to the chantry if you really want.”

“What were you doing in the dresser? Besides hiding that is.”

“I..I can't tell you. It's a secret,” the boy answered nervously.

“Are you sure? I might be able to help you.” Ezra said offering his help to another soul in need.

“You..could? All right...I guess. I just.. Father said I could have his sword when I grew up. It was Grandfather's, and Grandfather was a great dragon-slayer. I thought if I was brave like Grandfather, I could use his sword and...kill the bad people who took Mother.”

“And where is this sword now?”

“In the chest in Mother's room. Father gave me a key, but I'm not supposed to give it to anyone.”

“If I return the sword tomorrow may I use the sword to defend the village?” Ezra asked. Bevin looked unsure and thought for a moment before he agreed. He gave Ezra the key and showed him where the chest that held the sword was. He unlocked the chest and drew out the sword. It was a beautiful sword that Ezra recognized as ones the elves forged long ago. After they took the sword Ezra escorted Bevin back to the chantry where his sister was waiting.

“Bevin said you were the one who found him. I can't possibly repay you!” Kaitlyn exclaimed upon seeing Ezra.

“It was no trouble. Bevin said I may borrow your Grandfather's sword to defend the village tonight. I will return to you after the battle. Is that alright with you?” Ezra asked showing the sword to Kaitlyn.

“Yes that is fine. I would be honored to know my Grandfather's sword helped save our village. Thank you again for finding my brother. Is there anything I can do to thank you?”

“Just keep an eye on him. This guy here is going to be a hero someday,” Ezra said. “Now if you'll excuse us, we need to finish preparations for tonight.” Ezra and the party bid the siblings farewell and went to get the blessing from Mother Hannah. She had just finished a prayer when Ezra approached her.

“You are of elven blood and a stranger, yet you defend a home that is not your own. We are grateful for that,” Mother Hannah said when she saw the party.

“I cannot idly stand by while monsters attack the innocent.”

“Not many in these modern days would honestly say the same. You are a man of worth, and the Maker will smile upon you. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Revered Mother Hannad, head of this chantry...which,for the moment, is a place of refuge for these poor villagers.”

“How awful this must be for you all! Is this everyone who is left?” Leliana asked.

“All those who cannot defend themselves, yes,” Mother Hannah answered. “They are terrified of tonight's attack, and I fear these walls will not keep them safe. What can I do to help with your task?”

“We would like your blessing, Mother. If you would be willing to give us one,” Ezra said.

“You would? That is... I mean, of course. I'd be happy to.” The revered mother then said a blessing over the party.

“Also if it is not too much to ask could you give holy protection to Ser Perth and his men?”

“I have done all I can for them. I pray for them, each night, and seek the Maker's forgiveness for their sins before they face their deaths,” she said rubbing her temples. “What Ser Perth seeks is something that is not my power to give.”

“What do you mean?” Ezra asked.

“Ser Perth believes that I can protect them against these creatures, a shield only the Maker can provide, and that I withhold this power.”

“Well, can't you just tell him the Maker will watch over him? Morale is a powerful thing, you know,” said Alistair.

“You mean you want me to let them think the Maker protects them in a real sense? I will not lie to them like that!”

“But if they believes it will help them then what is the harm,” Ezra reasoned.

“I suppose their belief in the Maker's power could inspire them, but it just seems like trickery.” She sighed. “Very well. If it keeps them alive, I will do what I must. I have a number of silver-cast holy symbols. Tell Ser Perth that he can have them, and that wearing them will confer the Maker's protection.” Ezra said his thanks and went to tell Ser Perth of the good news.

Ezra made one more round through the village to make sure everything was prepared. All that was left now was to win the battle and survive the night.

 


	9. And so Night Falls...

 

Night came quick and so did the monsters. They came barreling down the hill towards the first line. Ezra, Sten, and Alistair were part of the first line while Morrigan, Leliana, and Alador were down in the village as a second line of defense. The walking corpses went down easy enough but there were so many.

As soon as it seemed they had the monsters under control one of Ser Perth's men informed them the monsters were also attacking from the lake. Ezra and his party ran down the hill to provide extra defense in the village. The knights stayed atop the hill to keep the path into the village safe.

Archers were standing behind the barricade firing their arrows into as many of the corpses as they could. Leliana and Alador were taking care of any creatures that got past the rain of arrows and too close to the barricade. Morrigan was providing extra ranged support with her magic feezing the creatures and zapping them with bolt of lightning.

Ezra, and Alistair took up fighting with Leliana on the front lines. Sten was providing cover for the archers with Alador. The creatures kept coming and coming and Ezra began to fear they couldn't hold them off. They fought through the night until the creatures were no more. The village and the party had lived to see dawn.

“Dawn arrives, and we survived the night. We are Victorious!” Bann Teagan spoke and the village cheered. “And though this victory can at great cost, we must remember none of us would be here were it not for the heroism of these great folk beside me. I thank you, good ser,” he said turning to face Ezra. “Truly, the Maker smiled on us when he sent you here in our darkest hour.”

“I was honored to help defend this village with you all,” Ezra said to the crowd. The Revered mother then said a prayer in honor of those who lost their lived defending their home.

“With the Maker's favor, the blow we delivered today is enough for me to enter the castle and seek out your arl,” Teagan said. “Be wary and watch for signs of renewed attack. We shall return with news as soon as we are able.”

After the crowd had dispersed Ezra found Kaitlyn and Bevin.

“You Grandfather's sword was great help during the battle. Thank you for allowing me to use it.” Ezra bowed his head and present the sword back to its rightful owners. “Now stay out of trouble, no hero should be causing any unnecessary trouble,” he said ruffling Bevin's hair.

“That was nice of you,” Alistair said after they had left the chantry.

“I had no reason to keep it, besides it wasn't fair to take from those who had lost so much,” Ezra said brushing some of his long hair out of his eyes. Alistair smiled at this.

“Still it was a very noble thing of you to do.”

At the mill Bann Teagan was waiting for the party. He said they could discuss entering the castle there. In the midst of their talk they heard running coming from behind them. They turned to see a well dressed woman running toward them. She looked scared.

“Teagan! Thank the Maker you yet live!” she exclaimed relieved.

“Isolde. You're alive! How did you...? What has happened!”

“I do not have much time to explain!” The woman, Isolde said. “I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw the battle was over, and I must return quickly.” She paused and her eyes darted around. “And I... need you to return with me, Teagan. Alone.”

“I think we're all going to need more of an explanation than that,” Ezra interjected before Teagan could speak.

“What? I...who is this man, Teagan?” she said glaring at Ezra with disgust. Alistair sighed then spoke.

“You remember me, Lady Isolde, don't you?” he said.

“Alistair? Of all the... why are you here?” she scoffed.

“They are Grey Wardens, Isolde. I owe them my life,” Teagan explained.

“Pardon me, I... I would exchange pleasantries, but...considering the circumstances,” she said her tone softening.

“Please, Lady Isolde... we had no idea anyone was even alive within the castle. We must have some answers!” Alistair said. It was clear he was still very worried about the arl.

“I know you need more of an explanation, but I... don't know what is safe to tell. Teagan, there is a terrible evil within the castle. The dead waken and hunt the living. The mage responsible was caught, but it still continues. And I think... Connor is going mad. We have survived but he won't flee the castle. He has seen so much death!” She cried.

“You must help him, Teagan! You are his uncle. You could reason with him. I do not know what else to do!”

“Tell us about this mage you mentioned,” Morrigan said. It seemed even she got a bad feeling about this.

“He is an... infiltrator, I think- one of the castle staff. We discovered he was poisoning my husband. That is why Eamon fell ill,” Isolde reexplained.

“Eamon was poisoned?!”

“He claims an agent of Teyrn Loghain's hired him. He may be lying, however, I cannot say.”

“What about Arl Eamon? Is he still alive?” Alistair asked worry lacing his words.

“He is. He is being kept alive so far, thank the Maker.” Ezra could hear Alistair breath a sight of relief.

“Kept alive? Kept alive by what?” Teagan asked.

“Something the mage unleashed. So far it allows Eamon, Connor, and myself to live. The others...were not so fortunate. It's killed so many, and turned their bodies into walking nightmares! Once it was done with the castle, it struck the village!” _That explains the walking corpse_ Ezra thought.

“It wants us to live, but I do not know why. It allowed me to come for you, Teagan, because I begged, because I said Connor needed help.”

“Enough questions. We need to decide what to do,” Ezra said. “Every moment we spend talking who knows what that creature inside the castle is planning.”

“The king is dead, and we need my brother now more than ever. I will return to the castle with you, Isolde,” Teagan said.

“Oh, thank the Maker! Bless you, Teagan! Bless you!” For once Isolde seemed happy.

“It seems you have little choice, be careful,” Ezra said to Teagan.

“I have no illusions of dealing with this evil alone. You, on the other hand, have proven quite formidable. Isolde can you excuse us for a moment? We must confer in private before I return to the castle with you.”

“Please do not take too long! I will be by the bridge.” Isolde then walked to the bridge to wait for Teagan. Teagan turned to Ezra and his party.

“Here's what I propose; I go in with Isolde and you enter the castle using the secret passage. My signet ring unlocks the door. Perhaps I will... distract whatever evil is inside and increase your chances of getting in unnoticed. What do you say?”

“It is the best and only plan we have,” said Morrigan. Ezra nodded in agreement.

“Then it's for the best. I would prefer to go inside with you, but I have no choice in the matter.” Teagan then gave Ezra his ring. Before he left he did tell Ezra to prioritize Eamon, that everyone else was expendable. Ezra was not one to trade one's life for another and promised to get them all out alive. Teagan then left to go enter the castle with Isolde.

Hopefully the party's luck would continue and they would be able to get everyone, including, themselves out alive.

 


	10. In the Dungeon

 

The ring opened a secret passageway inside the mill as Teagan had promised. It was dusty and cold in the hallway the party found themselves in, it was also filled with corpses. The corpses were very interested in a cell door. Ezra and Alistair took care of the corpses easy enough and when the corpses lay dead the heard a voice coming from the cell.

“Hello? Who's there? Is there anyone alive out there?” the voice asked. The party approached the cell and saw a man inside. He was wearing simple robes splattered with blood. “Wait... you don't look like the arlessa's guards. Are you from outside the castle?”

“Yes. We came in from the tunnel,” Ezra said immediately regretting it. They had no idea who this man was and telling him about the tunnel could possibly spell trouble.

“There's a tunnel? Then...why hasn't anyone in the castle used it? We could have all escaped by now!”

“I wondered that myself actually,” Ezra mumbled to himself. Except he was louder than he thought and the man heard him.

“Hmmm. Curious. None of this makes any sense, not that anyone cares much what I think,” the man in the cell said. “My name is Jowan. I'm a mage Lady Isolde hired to tutor her son, Connor. Until they, ahhh, threw me in the dungeon here.”

“So you're the one who poisoned the arl?” Alistair asked.

“I'm not proud of it. The arlessa had no idea what I was hired to do when she took me in to tutor Connor.” Jowan paused. “I...I know it looks suspicious, but I'm not responsible for the creatures and the killings in the castle. I was already imprisoned when all that began!

“At first, Lady Isolde came here with her men demanding that I reverse what I'd done. I thought she meant my poisoning of the arl. That's the first I heard about the walking corpses. She thought I'd summoned a demon to torment her family and destroy Redcliffe. She... had me tortured. There was nothing I could do or say that would appease her. So they...left me to rot,” Jowan explained.

“Why did you poison the arl?” Ezra asked.

“I was instructed to by Teyrn Loghain. I was told that Arl was a threat to Ferelden, that is I dealt with him Loghain would settle matter with the circle. You see, I'm a maleficar: a blood mage.”

“A blood mage! Well **that** isn't good,” Alistair said shaking his head.

“I dabbled in the forbidden arts, and they condemned me to death for it. I thought Loghain was giving me a chance to...redeem myself...” Jowan sighed. “But he's abandoned me here, hasn't he? Everything's fallen apart, and I'm responsible! I have to make it right somehow, I have to!”

“Calm down, getting upset will help no one,” Ezra said. “Why did the arlessa need a mage to tutor her son?”

“Connor had started to show..signs. Lady Isolde was terrified the Circle of Magi would take him away for training.”

“Connor? A mage? I can't believe it!” Alistair exclaimed.

“She sought an apostate, a mage outside the Circle, to teach her son in secret so he could learn to hide his talent. Her husband had no idea” Ezra listened to Jowan's words and nodded. He had one more question for Jowan.

“Why would Isolde be frightened of her son becoming a mage?” Ezra asked.

“Because he would be taken away. Forever. A mage cannot inherit a title, even the son of a powerful arl. She is also a pious woman. Her son having magic was...humiliating.”

“I see. I think I understand.”

“I never meant for it to end like this. I swear. Let me help you fix this,” Jowan said.

“He wishes to redeem himself...doesn't everyone deserve that chance?” Leliana reasoned.

“I don't know,” Alistair said sighing. “ He is a blood mage...but this is an unusual situation.”

“Give me a chance, please!” Jowan pleaded.

Ezra thought about it. He knew blood magic was dangerous but ancient elves had used it and even elves he knew today used it. Merrill even used it to help him. Could men not control blood magic without it reeking havoc? Would releasing Jowan only cause more trouble down the road?

“What would you do if we released you?” Morrigan asked interrupting Ezra's train of thought.

“I'd... well, I'd try to save anyone still up there. There must be something can do.”

“That is commendable for most,” she said. Morrigan didn't trust him, and Ezra was with her on that.

“I'm glad you think so. So what now?” Jowan asked.

“I think we'll let you stay here for now. There are no more corpse so you should be safe,” Ezra said .

“Then I will wait. If you change your mind, I will be here.”

Ezra and his party continued through the passage to the castle. There were corpse littered through the halls and rooms. The party fought them off and finally came to the end of the passageway. They ascended the stairs and entered Redcliffe castle.

 

 


	11. Much Ado About Connor

The castle was quiet, too quiet. That was until they ran into those creatures Isolde was talking about. The creatures were grotesque and smelled of death. Ezra could feel himself grow weak when he neared them. Nonetheless he still unsheathed his blades and ran towards the creatures.

The creatures slashed at Ezra who dodged their attacks quickly and slashed back. Morrigan and Leliana shot arrows and spells from a distance. Sten swung his sword over and over while Alistair did the same. Soon enough the creatures fell dead and began to wither away until there was nothing more than ash on the ground.

“What were those things?” Ezra asked wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Those were Shades,” Morrigan asnwered.

“What?”

“Shades. I have only seen them once before. Mother says they are the true forms of demons. Though books I've read have said they are the souls of the dead who have come back from the fade and into our world.”

“Wow, I never knew a savage like you could read,” Alistair said with a smirk.

“Its okay yo be jealous of my ability to read Alistair, I know you can't” she retorted back. Before the two could argue any further Sten stepped between them which seemed to shut them up. Ezra made a mental note to thank Sten later.

The party ventured deeper into the castle and so far the only things that were moving were the corpses. At least there weren't any more of those shades, those were a little stronger than corpses.

“There is no one left alive,” Leliana said solemnly. She was right any people they found had been dead for a couple days.

The servants quarters seemed to be empty until the last room. Ezra swung open the door and inside was a young woman cowering in the corner.

“Please don't hurt me!” she cried.

“Calm down. We're not going to hurt you,” Morrigan said. While it was supposed to be a nice reassurance, coming from her it sounded like a command.

“I...I'm sorry; I'm so frightened! These monsters are everywhere!”

“It's alright, you're safe now. Just breathe,” Leliana told her taking the woman's hand.

“My...my name's Valena, the arlessa's maid. Is she... all right? What happened to everyone?”

“Valena? The smith's daughter?” Ezra asked his ears perking up.

“You know my father? I want to go back to the village! Is there a way out of here?”

“There is a tunnel leading out in the dungeon.”

“B-but the monsters...”

“We've killed them all. It's safe for you,” Ezra told her.

“I'll find my way. I can run fast and I know the castle. Thank you!” Valena said before she ran out of the room and away to the village.

“Well that's good news, at least one person is alive,” Alistair said. “Hopefully the arl is too.”

The party cleared the rest of the castle before entering the cellar. Luckily there were no corpses down there and the party was able to pass through to the gardens. They were so close to the reaching the main hall were Teagan would hopefully be but, before they could ascend the castle stairs more demons showed up.

Not only were there corpses, there was also a revenant. The revenant was stronger than the shades from earlier and required the party to attack it from all angles. Alistair stunning it momentarily with a shield bash followed by blows from Sten and Ezra. Leliana kept the corpses at bay with her arrows and Morrigan used her magic to burn corpses that got too close. Alador acted as close range defense for Leliana and Morrigan. With their combined efforts the party was able to kill the demons and enter the main hall.

Inside the hall Bann Teagan was dancing a very silly dance while a young boy with red hair cheered and clapped. Isolde stood next to the boy with a sad expression across her face. Guards were standing on either side of the hall. The party cautiously approached the strange scene.

“So these are our visitors? The ones you told me about, Mother?” the boy asked with a voice not of a boy but of another being.

“Y-yes, Connor,” Lady Isolde said her voice shaking. _So this is Connor_ Ezra thought.

“And this is the one who defeated my soldiers? The ones I sent to reclaim my village?” Connor asked.

“Yes.”

“And now its staring at me! What is it, Mother? I can't see it well enough.”

“This is an elf, Connor. You... you've seen elves, before. We have them here in the castle...” Isolde sounded terrified. She could barely speak without her voice wavering.

“Oh, I remember! I had their ears cut off and fed to the dogs! The dogs chewed for hours!” Ezra winced at the thought and his ear flattened slightly. “Shall I send it to the kennels, Mother?” Connor laughed at the thought.

“C-Connor, I beg you, don't hurt anyone!” his mother pleaded. Connor stumbled and put a hand to his head.

“M-Mother? What...what's happening? Where am I?” he asked. Now he sounded like a child, not a demon. He also looked scared like a child.

“Oh, thank the Maker! Connor! Connor, can you hear me?” Isolde asked reaching a hand out to her son. He pulled away.

“Get away from me, fool woman! You are beginning to bore me,” he sneered.

“Grey Warden... please don't hurt my son! He's not responsible for what he does.”

“So **he** is the evil force you spoke of?” Ezra asked pointing to the boy.

“No, don't say that!” Isolde cried. “Connor didn't mean to do this! It was that mage, the one who poisoned Eamon- he started all this! He summoned this demon! Connor was just trying to help his father!”

“It was a fair deal!” Connor said. “Father is alive, just as I wanted. Now it's my turn to sit on the throne and send out armies to conquer the world! Nobody tells me what to do anymore!”

“Nobody tells him what to do! Nobody! Ha-ha!” Teagan laughed.

“Quiet, uncle. I warned you what would happen if you kept shouting, didn't I? Yes, I did.” Connor turned to face the party once more. “But lets keep things civil. This man will have the audience he seeks. Tell us..what have you come here for?”

“I came to help, in any way I can,” Ezra said.

“To help me? To help Father? To help yourself? Which?”

“To help the arl and anyone else that is in danger here.”

“So you're a concerned well-wisher. Why didn't you say that in the first place? All this sneaking around and killing is so unnecessary!”Connor shook his head and grinned. “But Father is so very ill. We really shouldn't disturb him. Isn't that right, Mother?”

“I... I don't think...-”

“Of course you don't. Ever since you sent the knights away, you do nothing but deprive me of my fun. Frankly, its getting dull. I crave excitement! And action! This man spoiled my sport by saving that stupid village, and not he'll repay me!”

Connor ran off and Teagan stood up from his seat on the ground. Teagan and the guards charged towards Ezra and his party. The party readied their weapons quickly and met the men mid way.

“Don't kill them! Connor must have taken over their minds. We need to be careful!” Ezra yelled has he kicked on the guard to the ground.

The party knocked most of the guards unconscious. Now all that was left was Teagan, who was wearing less armor than the guards. Alistair shield bashed him and then Ezra swept his legs out from under him sending the man to the ground.

“Teagan! Teagan, are you all right?!” Isolde exclaimed running to Teagan's side.

“I am... better now, I think. My mind is my own again,” he said standing.

“Blessed Andraste! I would have never forgiven myself had you died, not after I brought you here.” Isolde shook her head. “Please! Connor's not responsible for this! There must be some way we can save him!”

“You knew about this all along,” Ezra said. “That explains why you were so secretive at the village.”

“I...yes. I didn't tell you because I believed we could help him. I still do.”

“I do not know if we can save him,” Teagan said. “Demons do not listen to reason.”

“He is not always the demons you saw. Connor is still inside him, and sometimes he breaks through. Please, I just want to protect him!”

“Isn't that what started this? You hired a mage to teach Connor in secret...to protect him.” Teagan clearly did not approve of Isolde's parenting approach.

“If they discovered Connor had magic, then they'd take him away! I thought if he learned just enough to hide it, then...”

“That doesn't matter now. What matter now is figuring out our options,” Ezra said stopping an argument from possibly breaking out.

“I wouldn't normally suggest slaying a child,but.... he's an abomination. I'm not sure there's any choice.” Alistair said.

“We can't kill a young boy, demon or no demon. Please don't say we're considering that!” Leliana fretted.

“Connor is my nephew, but...” Teagan paused taking in a sharp breath. “He is also possessed by a demon. Death would be...merciful.”

“No! What...what about the mage? He could know something of this demon! If he still lives, we could speak to him!” Isolde urged the party and Teagan.

“He still lives. He is down in the dungeon,” Ezra told her.

“Then we should bring him here immediately. I...I do not know how much we can trust him, but we must find out what he knows. Teagan, could you find him?”

“I...will try, though if he resists I will not hesitate to kill him. I will return shortly.”

Teagan left and came back shortly with Jowan.

“You're lucky yo be alive, Jowan, after all you've done,” Isolde sneered at the mage.

“I didn't summon any demon, Lady Isolde. But I did poison the arl...and that started all this. I'm ...willing to help, if you'll let me,” Jowan said. “The demon in Connor needs to be destroyed. Killing Connor is... the easiest way to do that, certainly...”

“But?” Ezra asked.

“There is another way,” Jowan said. “A mage could confront the demon in the Fade, without hurting Connor himself.”

“What do you mean? Is the demon not within Connor?” Teagan asked.

“Not physically. The demon approached Connor in the Fade while he dreamt, and controls him from there. We can use the connection between them to find the demon.”

“You can enter the Fade, then? And kill the demon without hurting my boy?” For the first time since Ezra had met her, Isolde's voice held hope.

“No, but I can enable another mage to do so. It normally require lyrium and several mages, but I have...blood magic.”

“No, blood magic is forbidden,” Alistair said.

“If there's a way, I must know it. Please! Tell us what you mean, Jowan,” Isolde said.

“Lyrium provided the power for the ritual. But I can take that power from someone's life energy. This ritual requires a lot of it, however. All of it, in fact...”

“So...someone must dies? Someone must be sacrificed?” Teagan asked.

“Yes, and then we send another mage into the Face. I can't enter because I'm doing the ritual. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything it's not much of an option...”Jowan said.

“Is there no other way to do that?” Leliana asked.

“The power has to come from somewhere, and that means either lyrium or...blood,” Jowan told them.

“Then let it be my blood. I will be the sacrifice,”Isolde said.

“What? Isolde are you mad?! Eamon would never allow this!” Teagan said.

“Either someone kills my son to destroy that thing inside him or I give my life so my son can live. To me, the answer is clear.”

“No!” Ezra shouted. “We don't trade one life for another! Jowan you said there was another way involving lyrium? Can we do that?”

“You'd need lyrium and more mages from the Circle of Magi- if they would even do it,”Alistair said.

“The Circle isn't far from here right?”

“That is an excellent point. One of the treaties is also for the Circle of Magi, after all,” Morrigan commented.

“The tower is about a day's journey across the lake. You could attempt to get the mages' help,” Teagan said.

“But what will happen here? Connor will not remain passive forever!” Isolde said worried.

“We have to take that chance,” Ezra told her.

Teagan would keep Jowan at the castle with them to watch over Connor. Sten and Alador would stay at the castle as well to help if things should go wrong. The rest of the party would venture across the lake and get help from the Circle of Magi. With the plan settled on everyone went their separate ways hoping everything would work out.

 


	12. The Journey Across the Water

 

Outside the castle walls night had fallen and all was quiet. The lake was dark save for the moonlight on the water. Ezra, Morrigan, Leliana, and Alistair made their way down the hill to the shore. On the docks stood a Templar.

“You!” he shouted at the party. “You're not looking to get across to the tower, are you? Because I have strict orders not to let **anyone** pass!”

“I am Ezra, a Grey Warden, and I seek the help of the mages,” Ezra said to the man. He had no time to deal with more people trying to keep him from doing something.

“Oh, you're a Grey Warden, are you? Prove it,” the Templar said.

“I have these.” Ezra handed the man the treaties.

“Yes? Oh, a Grey Warden seal. A-ha. So you're claiming to be one of **those.** ” The man scoffed. “You know, I have some documents, too. They say I'm the queen of Antiva. What do you think of that?”

“You're obviously a templar, not a queen.

“And if you can't prove you're who you say you are, I'm not letting you in. Anyway, it was nice chatting with you. Now on your way. Right now. Go,” the Templar commanded. Ezra narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at the man.

“I warn you, my patience is wearing thin,” he said clenching his fists at his side.

“Uhh... is that bad? Look, I'm uh, just trying to do my job. I'll take you right now.... just like you wanted.”

The Templar quickly stepped aside and allowed the party to get in the boat. Ezra gave him a small 'thanks' before he joined everyone the in boat. Once the Templar had undid the ropes he began to row the party across the lake.

Alistair noticed Ezra's fists still clenched along with his jaw.

“Ezra, are you okay?” he asked the elf.

“I'm fine,” Ezra said not even looking at Alistair.

“I don't think you are, you're still clenching your fists. What's wrong?” Alistair asked.

“Nothing. I just want to hurry this up and go save that kid. Its not fair what has happened to him. Its also not fair that every time we try and help people, someone else tries to stop us. What ever happened to good will towards all men?”

“Well its actually just 'good will towards men' but I'm not sure,” Alistair said. “I know this is new for you, this whole saving the world thing, but you're doing a great job. Not that I've done it before but, I think you're definitely not doing it wrong.”

“How could you even do that wrong?”

“By trying not to save the world and destroying it instead.”

That made Ezra laugh. He laughed so hard that he made the boat shake which caused a look of panic on Morrigan's face. When he had stopped laughing he apologized to her and went back to speaking with Alistair.

“Thank you,” he said.

“For what?”

“For believing in me. We haven't known each other more than 2 weeks and yet you're already so sure that I am doing the right thing. Thank you Alistair,” Ezra said. He placed one hand on Alistair shoulder and gave it a small pat. Alistair blushed and thanked the Maker that it was too dark for Ezra to see.

The boat docked on the other side of the lake. Ezra thanked the Templar again and apologized for his earlier behavior. The Templar only nodded and began rowing back to the other side.

“I'm sure the Templars will be happy to see me,” Morrigan said sarcastically.

“Would you rather have stayed at the castle?” Ezra asked doubting that she honestly wasn't looking forward to making some Templars upset.

“Of course not. I was merely saying how they won't be happy to see an apostate.” Ezra rolled his eyes while Morrigan grinned.

“Whatever, lets go get the mages help.”

 


	13. The Dark Tower

 

Upon entering the tower Ezra saw two templars speaking to one another. He was only able to catch the end of their conversation though.

“...and I want two men stationed within sight of the doors at all times. Do not open the doors without my express consent. Is that clear?” the Templar, most likely the one in charge, said.

“The doors are barred. Are they keeping people out? Or **in**?” Alistair said quietly.

“Now we wait, and pray,” the lead Templar said.

“What's going on here?” Ezra asked glancing around. It seemed like the templars had been running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

“We are dealing with a very delicate situation. You must leave, for your own safety.”

“We cannot. The mages have an obligation to help the Grey Wardens fight in the Blight.”

“I am weary of the Grey Wardens' ceaseless need for men to fight the darkspwan, but it is their right.” The Templar sighed. “You'll find no allies here. The templars can spare no men, and the mages are...indisposed. I shall speak plainly: The tower is no longer under our control.”

“What do you mean?” Alistair asked.

“Abominations and demons stalk the tower's halls. The Circle is lost. The tower has fallen.”

“Sounds like the templars haven't been doing their jobs,” Morrigan teased.

“My men did what they could, but it wasn't enough. They took us by surprise. We were prepared for one or two abominations-not the horde that fell upon us.” The templar shook his head.

“Why haven't you rallied your men and killed them all?” Ezra questioned.

“I would destroy the tower, raze it to the ground, but I cannot risk more of my men. The doors remain shut and they will protect us for now.”

“And you shut everyone in there? Including innocent mages?” Leliana asked disapproving of the decision.

“Not just mages, but my templars also. I had no choice. The abominations must be contained at all costs,” the templar said his voice filled with regret. “We do not mean for the doors to stay closed forever. Everything in the tower must be eliminated. I have sent word to Denerim, calling for reinforcements and the Right of Annulment.”

“What does that mean?” Ezra asked. All this Circle stuff was new to him, back in his clan mages were trained by other mages. There was no need for templars or towers.

“The mages are probably already dead. Any abominations remaining in there must be dealt with no matter what,” Alistair explained.

“This situation is dire. There is no alternative-everything in the tower must be destroyed so it can be made safe again!” The templar did not seem to mind killing everything and everyone but Ezra did.

“The mages are not defenseless. Some must still live though,” Ezra said to the templar.

“If any are still alive, the Maker Himself has shielded them.” The templar paused. “No one could have survived those monstrous creatures. It is too painful to hope for survivors and find...nothing.”

“I'll look for survivors,” Ezra stated.

“I assure you, an abomination is a force to be reckoned with, and you will face more than one,” the templar told him.

“I'm confident in my abilities.”

“If you succeed, I would owe you much, enough that I would pledge my templars to your cause. Without word from Denerim, I must determine our course. Surely destroying darkspawn is a worth goal.” This is what Ezra wanted to hear from the templar leader and was very glad about it.

“So we have an agreement then?”

“A word of caution...once you cross that threshold, there is no turning back. The great doors must remain barred. I will open them for no one until I have proof that it is safe,” the templar warned them. “I will only believe it is over if the first enchanter stands before me and tells me it is so. If Irving has fallen...then the Circle is lost, and must be destroyed. May Andraste lend you her courage, whatever you decide.”

Ezra turned to face his party now.

“Well, what do you three think?” he asked.

“We should help them. We have already faced abominations have we not? We may be the only ones who can help,” Leliana said.

“And what if we can't? What if we die in the process? Shall we just leave all of Thedas to the mercy of the Blight?” Alistair reasoned.

“Just because some of us aren't confident in our abilities doesn't mean the rest of are. I say we do what we can,” Morrigan said not missing a chance to take a jab at Alistair. Everyone stared at her for a moment with shock. “What are you all staring at?”

“You,” Ezra said. “I thought you'd be the last one willing to help the Circle of Magi.”

“Why because I am an apostate?”

“No, because you're you. Most of the time you don't seem to keen on helping people,” Alistair told her.

“Everyone is full of surprises.” And with that Morrigan walked towards the heavy doors. The rest of the party looked at each other as if to say 'I guess we're helping then' and followed suit.

The four of them walked through the doors and once on the other side the doors were shut and barred behind them. Now they were on their own.

 

 


End file.
